5 Ways to Say Goodbye
by 2Early2Quit
Summary: After years of being her best friend, Austin says some things to Ally, which he shouldn't have. Ally makes a crucial decision. What will happen? Two-Shot PLEASE VOTE WHICH STORY I SHOULD DO NEXT, ON MY PROFILE!
1. Things He Shouldn't Have Said

**A/N:**

Umm... Hey! You guys may know me from "Save Me." I am working on chapter 7. But, after reading some sad stories, I was kind of in a dump. And, I thought, "Well, I shouldn't waste the mood!" And so, this was born! I apologize in advance, **THIS IS VERY SAD! **You have been warned. I apologize for any spelling, or grammatical errors in advance. Anyway, I recommend you play "Forever & Always" by Paradise in the background, while reading this. It will enhance your experience. [Lol, I sound like a spokesperson...]

**Disclaimer:**

I DO NOT own Austin & Ally, Disney does. I do not own "Forever & Always," by Parachute. I also do not own Ross Lynch, or Laura Marano. But, I'm working on it... I need some rope! Does anyone have any?

* * *

_"No one asked me or forced me not to hug happiness, but I consciously chose to sleep with pain." _

_~ A Thing Beyond Forever_

* * *

_present day._

She sat there in her desk chair 5:00, her red eyes and tear-stained face burning, from all the rubbing; her chin resting on her arms, which were set on the table. It was Friday afternoon, the sun shining outside, the birds chirping but, inside her room it was silent, except for the quiet sniffling. She wanted to stop crying but she couldn't stop, she stopped rubbing her eyes, she gave in, and let her her heart pour it's sadness through her eyes. She sat, not moving, keeping her face still. With every tear, her heart broke even more. Why? Oh, just her "best friend."

"Ally, honey? Are you hungry?" Mr. Dawson called from downstairs.

"No dad, I'm alright!" she yelled through her door, her voice a little shaky. Why was she crying about her best friend? She was sitting with an invitation in her hand. To his wedding. To Austin's wedding. That is, him and Cassidy. But why was she crying? It all started a year ago...

**«|»**

_past._

**1 Year Ago - September**

It was a nice, cool evening, Ally was working her shift at Sonic Boom. "Hey, Dad?"

"Yes, Ally?" he responded.

"I'm going to go on my break."

She skipped lunch, due to a very busy day. So, she decided to take her break now. She went to her very favorite place in the store; the practice room. Ally pressed random keys, trying to come up with a tune. After 5 minutes, of nothing she gave up, and decided to rest her head on the piano. A minute later she heard footsteps coming closer.

"I'll help you in a second Dad!"

"Ally?" a voice said, that was definitely not her Dad.

"Austin?" she lifted up her head. She noticed her friend had sad features on his face, "Is something wrong?" He always looked so handsome to her, his hair, his eyes, everything about him was perfect. She had fallen for her best friend ever since she first saw him, it was love-at-first-sight; if it was only it was mutual.

"I can't get Cassidy's attention!" he complained, "I've tried things like leaving notes, giving flowers, but, nothing's working." At this, she felt her heart break a little, she knew he would never feel the same. She felt her shoulders get heavier, her eyes start to water, but she held the tears in. Even if she was in pain, she - none-the-less - had to help her blonde friend, he meant everything to her; she would do anything for him, even if it meant giving up her life. So, she tried to forget about herself - even though that's what she always does - and force a fake smile.

"Okay, why don't you try writing a song?" she suggested. He had a thoughtful look on his face, but soon that changed to a happy, excited face. He apparently, couldn't see through Ally's smile; he couldn't see through her eyes, to the soul that pained inside of her; to the soul, that wished their friendship meant something more.

"Awesome!" he cheered, "You're awesome, Alls." She genuinely smiled at his compliment, but soon remembered why he was cheering in the first place, and her genuine smiled, turned into a pseudo one.

**«|»**

**11 Months Ago - October**

Today, was a Saturday, Ally sat on a bench at the park, writing in her songbook. The wind blew her hair around, the sun brightened her face; she looked absolutely flawless. But, she didn't think she looked so; after all, her best friend never complimented her on how gorgeous she always looked, or how amazingly enticing she was when she bit her lip. 'He never thinks about me, like I do about him,' she thought, 'He probably thinks of me, as just another friend. Besides, he's got Cassidy. What do I mean to him? He could get any girl he wants, he doesn't need me.'

A single tear gently poured from her eyes, and slid down her cheek; it dropped onto a page in her songbook. But, she wiped her cheek, she knew that she couldn't show any sadness and thought, 'I'm doing this for Austin,' over and over again, 'I'm doing this for Austin.' She wishes that he had felt some kind of love for her, but, since he didn't, she knew she had to be strong, and act as if she thought of him only as a friend. She knew she'd only be a burden, a friend, she thought, is better than a burden.

She was trying to come up with a song for the Blondie. But, everything she came up with were sappy, desperate love songs. Though, who could blame her? That's how she was feeling.

"Hey Ally!" someone said, she didn't even have to look up to find out who was calling her.

"Hey, Austin," she sighed, "So, what brings you here?"

"Oh, I was just looking around for you, and I know this was one of you favorite places," he smiled, "You look really nice, by the way." She almost fell for it - almost.

"Oh, save it; what do you need?" she said grimly. He pouted, and widened his eyes; as if to be a puppy. She couldn't help but crack a small grin.

"There's the Ally I love!" he claimed, she blushed slightly at his choice of words.

"Oh, no, I meant I-I love you a-as a f-friend," he stuttered. She frowned slightly.

"Oh, I mean, I know, wh-what you m-mean," she covered. Of coarse, she thought, of coarse he didn't like her that way.

"Anyway, what did you need?" she tried to change the subject.

"Oh umm...I kind of w-want to ask out Cassidy," he explained, "And, since yo-you're a girl, I-I wanted to know, h-how you would want to be a-asked." She understood why he stuttered so much, it was quite an awkward question.

"Umm, o-okay?" she also stuttered. She stood up from the bench, "Umm, w-well, I guess it w-would be nice if I was given flowers, a-and a note with a p-poem..." she trailed off.

"Uh, yeah, that's good, thanks Ally," he smiled.

"And maybe," she continued, "A k-kiss?" the only reason she mentioned that was because she had always been truthful.

"O-oh," he started to walk back towards her, "Y-you mean, like this?" he came close to her, he started to lean in, she did the same, their lips were merely an inch apart, she had just closed her eyes, when he remembered, "Cassidy!" he whisper-yelled, "I like Cassidy!" Ally knew this was true ever since she has seen the way he looked at Cassidy, but her heart still shattered. Why couldn't he look at herself like that?

"U-umm, yeah" she spoke nervously, her eyes began to shine. She knew what was happening, but she froze, the tears begin to flow, but she didn't make a sound.

"A-ally," he stared into her eyes, "I'm sorry." But, he didn't know what he was apologizing for.

"No, I'm fine," she insisted, but her quivering voice said otherwise, "Go find Cassidy."

"No, I'm not leaving you!" his voiced raised a little.

"Go!"

"No!" he yelled, "Why are you crying?" She turned her head away.

"Why do you care?"

"I'm your best friend!"

"Yeah?" she slowly raised her voice to match his, "Since when? When is the last time you did something for me? I'm not talking about buying lunch, I mean when is the last time you cared about my feelings? Hmm?! It's always about Cassidy. Maybe you should make her your best friend!"

"Maybe I should!" his tongue slipped, the words came out before he could stop them. She gasped.

"I can't believe you just said that," she awed, "You know what? Just leave. Just get out of my park! I've always came here for peace, you just had to come and disturb it! Just GO!"

He tried to find the right words to say, "N-no, Alls, I didn't mean it like th-"

"Just freakin' LEAVE! DAMN IT!" she yelled so loudly, her own ears rang. This time he awed, she had never used such crude language. She was butterflies and lollipops, not tears and anger. But, she wasn't finished, she lowered her voice and said, "And, when you do, remember, I'll never forgive you," she poked him near his collarbones, "I may go to the same school, or see you pass by, but remember, it will NEVER be the same. Trish and Dez may still be a part of Team Austin, but I no longer am. Goodbye, Austin Moon." This time, he shed a tear.

"I'll leave," he said, barely above a whisper, "I'm sorry Alls, I'll make it up to you one day. See you later, Ally Dawson," and with that, he left. She watched his shadow fade, she shed her last tear, before she fell to her knees. She couldn't cry anymore, the pain was too deep. Everything started to spin, and she fell into the grass.

**«|»**

**10 Months Ago - November**

It was November, the air was starting to get colder, the ground was becoming moister, and the sky was becoming darker. It was a school day; Monday, almost time to leave. Ally was at her locker collecting her books, when she felt someone's presence. She also saw a shadow, someone a lot taller than her.

"Go away," she said, "I've ignored you for a month, I still do, and I still will." She had ignored him, pretty well. Whenever, he'd try to slip a note in class, she'd crumble it before she read it, when he'd try to pull her arm, and talk to her, she'd slip past him and run away.

"I said I was sorry," he said. Right, like that was going to make it up. Over the month, he'd gotten more and more popular, sometimes he'd ignore her too. 'Jerk' she thought.

"What?" he asked. She must've said that aloud.

"Nothing. Just leave me alone," she grabbed her bag and tried to slip away, but he grabbed her wrist tight. She turned to face him.

"I'm sorry," he said genuinely. She looked to the floor patterns. His face turned from sorry and sympathetic, to angry and upset.

"You know what?!" he yelled, causing people to crowd around them. He let go of her wrist, "I've tried hundreds if times to apologize, It's been a month for God's sake! I'm tired of playing this little game," he lowered his volume, "I give up. Goodbye, Ally Dawson, nice knowing you." A tear rolled down her face.

"You don't get it do you? Nice knowing you too," she whispered, he looked into her eyes once more, before leaving, "I'll always love you, 'Forever & Always," she whispered to his shadow, barely audible, so no one could hear her.

**«|»**

**9 Months Ago - December**

By this time, Ally and Austin stopped all contact. He hadn't came by her, tried to slip her a note, or even came by Sonic Boom. She'd only see him in school, where he wouldn't even look at her. She grew more and more lonely. Trish would often comfort her, she was also a friend, but it wasn't the same as a certain blonde. Even Dez, had started to see the agony in her eyes, he tried to convince Austin to keep trying to apologize, but he had given up by all means. Ally had heard that Dez and Trish had also quit Team Austin, it had felt incomplete without Ally. Christmas had come by, winter break had finally started, but she couldn't enjoy it. Her Dad had given her the week off, so she just stayed home, watching tv, drinking hot cocoa; Trish sometimes visited, she was the only one who understood how deep he had cut her. Overall, she spent the break crying silent tears.

**«|»**

**8 Months Ago - January**

Winter break had ended, school had started again. It had been 2 months since she had talked to him. She thought school would be the same; wrong. Austin became the most popular guy in school. He and Cassidy were the school's "Cutest Couple." How that felt to Ally? Like being stabbed with a knife 100 times. Everyday, she'd see them make-out near the lockers, usually, near hers. Sometimes, she'd come to get her lunch, and there they were moaning, disgustingly loud. Almost everyday, she'd tap Austin's shoulder, and she'd say, "My locker, move." And, he'd responded by moving over two lockers. Eventually, she got a new locker, in a different hall, but still they would always come by her locker. One day, she was frustrated, she pulled Austin roughly by the arms.

"If you wanna go 'suck-face,' do it somewhere else! Stay away from my locker, and stay away from me!" she yelled. He looked at her with a scowl on his face, which for one second was sad, but changed back. Since then, they - he and Cassidy kept a distance from her. She couldn't believe this is how she'd be spending her last year at this high school. Her Senior year, it was supposed to be prefect, yet it wasn't even close.

**«|»**

**7 Months Ago - February**

By this time, the year was getting warmer, closer to spring, but Ally couldn't care less, she just wanted everything to end; school, work, worry, pain, stress, the list never ends. Nothing much happened this month, the same thing continued.

**«|»**

**6 Months Ago - March**

It was finally spring, the birds were chirping, the butterflies were flying, the roses were blooming, everything was perfect; except for Ally's life. It had been 2 months since the last time Austin had even-so-much glanced at her. Ally started to lose contact with Trish, as she became more and more busy with her life, trying to pursue her career in managing; she only had so much time for friends. Dez, had talked a little with Ally, but he also became busy with his career; in filmmaking. Her Dad, had always been busy running Sonic Boom. And, she had never been the popular kid, so all-in-all, she grew very lonely. She missed her Mom very much, she was like a best friend, sometimes she talked to the picture of her Mom in her room.

"Mom, how are you up there? Are you well?"

"I miss you," she smiled sadly.

"My life is kind of a mess; you'd know what to do," she sighed, "I'll talk to to you later." Suddenly, she knew what she needed, she needed a loop-hole, - a way out - something to relieve the pain. She knew what to do. She ran to the kitchen, it was empty, her Dad wasn't home, 'good' she thought. She pulled out a drawer, and picked out a knife, she slashed her arm, - from her wrist, halfway to her elbow - but just enough, so she wouldn't die. A year ago, if she knew that she was going to come to this, she would've called herself crazy. But, now, she wasn't sure if it seemed that crazy. It felt so good, the metal meeting her skin, the pain - oh no, not the one in her skin; the one in her heart - leaving for a second. In a few seconds, the cut started to bleed, she quickly washed her arm, and the knife, putting it back in the drawer. She decided to wear long sleeves from that day on.

**«|»**

**5 Months Ago - April**

Now, it had been almost 3 months since Austin had been yelled at by the Brunette. Ally was getting by fine - kind of... She had been cutting herself more, jealous of Austin and Cassidy - even more so, because she lost her best friend - but, she kept her silence, she began cut herself out of the world. School•Sonic Boom•Eat•Sleep - That's how it was everyday, on replay. She hadn't said a word, to anyone, except of she was asked a question. It was either, "Yes," "No," or, "I don't know."

She was slowly failing her grade, which was surprising to everyone, even Austin; she was Ally Dawson, goody-two-shoes, yet here she was, cutting herself, failing school. The loneliness wasn't helping. Anyone who heard her story, would think she was crazy, but no one understood what he meant to her. She was, step by step, going insane. Worse: no one could help. Austin has become worried about her too, but she didn't know that.

She was sitting on her bed, just looking at the picture of her mom on the wall.

"Honey!" her Dad called, "Aren't you going to eat dinner?"

"No," she responded. Her Dad wasn't surprised at all, after all, she had been acting like that for a few weeks now. He thought about taking her to a therapist, but Ally would always dismiss the idea. After all, he couldn't drag her there, or force her to speak.

**«|»**

**4 Months Ago - May**

The rumors had just started, along with the tripping, pushing and shoving. There were whispers about why she always wears long sleeves, or why she didn't talk to anyone. She had just been living through it - barely. Even the teachers in her school thought she was a little crazy, but she couldn't care less. Sometimes, Austin snuck glances at her, but she never knew. She never expected it; he was becoming ignorant. He sometimes verbally bullied the not-so popular kids, at least he didn't say anything to Ally. She had heard that Dez had stopped talking to Austin. Cassidy was the meanest in the school, she even started to bully Ally. Even after Ally told her and Austin to stay away. But, all of that ended soon.

"Okay, enough is, enough!" she yelled one afternoon, when some random girl had tripped her; Ally was on her way to her locker. But, as soon as she started yelling, people had gathered around, turning their heads, "I am SICK and TIRED of this! You want somebody to bully, go find someone else!" She was surprised to see Austin among the crowd, but she was in too much rage to care. She hadn't even realized that was the first sentence she had spoken to anyone - but the picture of her mom - in a while. She huffed and puffed passed all the other students, she didn't care that it was only 5th period, she went home. Yes, Ally Dawson skipped school. But, she didn't care, she didn't even know who she was.

She walked into her room, and sat on her desk chair, facing the picture if her mom, "Hey mom, I'm kind of having a tough time. What should I do?"

Of coarse the picture didn't answer back, do she sighed, "I really miss you. I would do anything to have you back! I'd even switch places with you, just so I could meet you half-way, even for a second; please come back, please?" She had started sobbing.

**«|»**

**3 Months Ago - June**

Ally had heard rumors about Austin planning a proposal for Cassidy, he was supposed to do it over the summer. She didn't think he would've thought to do something like that so soon, but at this point, she didn't know what to think. Of coarse, no one told her about it, she literally heard the whispers about it. One day, Cassidy came up to her.

"Aww, what happened?" she mocked, "Austin's no longer friends with the bitch?" Everyone around them laughed. She shed a tear, Cassidy laughed at her then walked away. 'How could Austin plan on marrying such a jerk?' she thought, 'Oh wait, he's one too.'

**«|»**

**2 Months Ago - July**

Now, she didn't talk at all, she didn't respond at all. The only thing she talked to, was the picture of her mom.

School had came to an end, people had chosen different colleges to go to, but she couldn't care less about where her life was.

**«|»**

**1 Month Ago - August**

Summer was in the air, and Ally was working her shift at Sonic Boom. She started to cut herself less, getting used to everything. Unexpectedly Cassidy, came through the doors. She huffed.

"Nice to see you too, bitch," she said with her icy cold blue eyes, "I just came to show you the ring Austin proposed to me with."

"What?" she spoke her loudest in months.

"Yeah, Austin proposed," she said smiling.

"Th-that's great!" she pulled a fake-smile. Cassidy smirked. Ally broke down right there, behind the counter, her knees buckling.

"What's the matter? Sad your friend left, for someone better?" she mocked, "So sad." She laughed at her, then left.

**«|»**

_present day._

She sat with the invitation in her hand. She knew now, what she wanted. She wanted to end it - end everything. She had nothing to live for, her Dad was busy with the store, Trish and Dez were busy with their lives, Austin was getting married. She would've never thought she'd end up like this. She laughed sadistically. But, she had to do something first. She thought of the first place she would find him - the playground, no matter how much he had changed, she knew the child inside of him would never die. She ran to the playground. She saw his blonde hair, and giggled to herself, despite the tension. She stepped from the sidewalk onto the mulch surrounding the playground set.

"Austin?" she called.

"Ally?!" he was in awe that she had even said one word. She didn't answer, she just ran and wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. He was utterly surprised, but started to kiss back. Their lips moved in sync, Austin forgot all about Cassidy, all that mattered to him now was; the one and only, Ally Dawson. His tongue gently brushed against her lip, asking for entry, which she granted. Their tongues battled for dominance; which Austin had won. He explored her mouth; a moan trapped inside of Ally, finally let out. She picked her legs up, wrapping them around Austin; straddling him. Austin groaned, the sensation coming from deep within his chest. He stumbled backwards a bit, and leaned against the pole supporting the playset. He removed his lips from her mouth, and trailed down to her neck, nibbling on the skin there. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head in pleasure, and she moaned a bit loudly. He brought his lips back on hers, and kissed her once more, before, he lowered her to the ground, and pressed their foreheads together. Realization dawned on her, that was way more than she had planned.

"I'm sorry," she said apologizing, and moving away from him, "I shouldn't have done that. You're getting married." She backed up a few steps.

"Yeah, you shouldn't have," he said, "I'm getting married to Cassidy." He said the last part more to himself, than her.

"Then why did you kiss back?"

"Because - it doesn't matter, you shouldn't have kissed me," he said, idiotically avoiding the question.

"What?! You know what? I don't even care. I'm sorry, I-I just had to do that o-once before I-before I..." she trailed off, "I've got to go, congratulations on the proposal, by the way." A tear fell from her eye, making her face shine. She ran off, not giving him a chance to respond. "Oh and," she yelled off into the distance, "Goodbye, Austin Moon - this time, for the last," she sighed. He stood there for a second, before everything caught up with him."

"Ally... Kiss... Marrying... Cassidy... Goodbye?" he mumbled. Now, he felt terrible for the things he said to Ally. 'I kissed her back, for God's sake!' he thought. He stood there utterly bewildered.

**«|»**

Ally ran back to Sonic Boom and went up to the practice room. She wanted to do something - something that would explain everything - before she ends it all. 'A letter? No, that would take too long to write,' she thought, 'A video; that works. I could explain everything to Austin, and say my goodbyes to Trish, Dez, and my Dad. But, what about Austin? I don't think I can give a long speech or anything, I'd start babbling...But, I am good at songwriting, I think I have an idea.'

**«|»**

Austin was sitting on the sofa on his living room, he was so confused, staring at the T.V. screen, not to mention it wasn't on. He did it again, he hurt Ally again. He just sat there, trying to sort everything. He should've made a move, but he didn't. Bad idea.

**«|»**

She had finished the video, having section for everyone; even Cassidy. She had written the notes, all that was left, the last part. She thought of the easiest way. She found the perfect way. She sent a text to everyone, "I'm done. Come to the practice room." She went to the roof of Sonic Boom, she just stood at the edge, taking it all in, she was going to miss the busy streets, the honking, the buildings, her friends, her Dad. But, there was a good side to all of this, she could finally see her mother again. She looked up too the sky.

"Hey, Mom. How are you holding up?" she smiled sadly, "Don't worry, I'm coming to see you."

That was when she jumped. She smiled a little during the fall, at the thought to be finally able to see her Mom. Once she hit the ground hard, she felt the excruciating pain, but only for a second, as her life flashed before her eyes. "Austin," she murmured, before everything was gone. Ally Dawson, was truly, - once and for all - finished.

**«|»**

Austin felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He read the text that was sent:

**From: Ally-Cat«3Pickles**

**To: AMRocker**

_I'm done. Come to the practice room._

He felt his heart drop reading that, he hoped it wasn't as bad as it sounded. Not having anymore time to waste, he ran to Sonic Boom's practice room (See what I did there? No, okay...) He saw a camera lying on flat on the piano, he walked closer to it; there was a sticky note stuck on it:

_If you're reading this, I know you're confused, but watch the video, and everything will be explained._

_~Ally D._

He started violently shaking, no, it couldn't have happened, he loved her to death. Why did he have to be so stupid and propose to the witch; Cassidy. Austin grabbed his laptop that was sitting on on the sofa. He opened the case of the video camera, and connected to his laptop with the plug inside the case. He clicked on the most recent recorded video.

_"So, let me start off with hi. If you're this video, I'm probably no longer i-in this wo-world", she stuttered. Austin noticed that in the video she was wearing the same clothes in the video, as she was earlier today, and she was sitting on a stool. She seemed to be sitting on the bench of the park. It was where Austin and Ally had their blowout, "If you go to the the edge of the roof, and look down, you'll know what I'm talking about."_

He paused the video, ran up the stairs to the edge of the roof, and looked down, he almost decided to go down with her. He couldn't believe it, if he had just apologized another time, may be she would've forgiven him. DAMN IT! He realized, without Ally, he had nothing to live for. He had Cassidy, but it wasn't the same. So, he too, decided to leave the world. But, before he could jump, somebody pulled him back.

"What are you doing?! Are you nuts?!" someone yelled behind him.

"Cassidy?" she was the last person he expected to see, "What are you doing here?"

"The little rat texted me," she spoke in disgust.

"Don't you speak about her that way!"

"What?" she was confused, he was usually fine, with her calling Ally a "rat." "Anyway, I thought I heard footsteps, and so I found you," she explained.

"FORGET THAT!" He shakily pointed down, she looked to where he was pointing, and a tear, fell from her eye. That was even overwhelming, for Cassidy. He ran down the stairs, and out the doors, to where Ally lay; her skin, a deathly pale, she was lying in a lot of blood. "Ally," He collapsed next to her, he carried her in his arms. She didn't respond. He pressed his head to her chest, to listen for a heartbeat. Not a sound.

"Ally, why'd you have to leave?" He felt a presence beside him. He looked up to see Cassidy again. Another tear feel down her cheek. When she had read "I'm done," she didn't realize what it had meant. He took Ally's once alive body, and laid her down on the grass beside the sidewalk. Even with all of the blood on her body, she still looked beautiful to him; with her plump lips, and big doe eyes - that were now closed. "I love you, Ally," he confessed, he might as well, "I always have, and I always will, until the end of time." His eyes water, heartbroken that he would never hear a response.

He heard footsteps approaching him faster and faster. The he heard muffled sobs. He saw Trish, a hand covering her mouth, tears pouring from her eyes. He looked beside her to see Dez, not his usual wacky self. Tears also falling from his eyes. Then he looked to the last person standing there. Lester. He didn't even have any emotion on his face.

"Why are you all crying?" Lester said, "She's fine, Ally's fine!" Denial.

"NO, SHE'S NOT FINE!" Austin yelled at the top of his lungs, the love of his life was gone, "SHE'S GONE! Ally's gone." The tears fell harder. Lester finally started crying for his daughter.

"C-call an am-ambulance," Trish tried to say.

"It's no use, she's gone," Austin said, the words hurting his own ears. He brought his head down and gently kissed her on the forehead.

**«|»**

The ambulance and police came, and they said she was gone. They took her body to the hospital, which the gang would visit later in the day. Right now, they gathered around the computer to watch the rest of the video.

_"I'm sorry, that I did what I did," she said what was expected, typical Ally, always apologizing, being selfless. "I love you all. Yes, even you Cassidy,"_ Cassidy was surprised at hearing her name, _"The first part of this video, is for you. You showed me how pathetic I was being; that I needed to 'get over myself,' thank you for that. But, seemingly I couldn't, so I compromised."_ A tear fell down Cassidy's cheek, resentment and guilt in her eyes. Austin turned to her, a cold look on his face. But, he knew he wasn't in the right place to judge. In fact, he was just as much to blame.

_"Trish," she said, a small smile on her face. "Thank you for being my best friend through the years; I've known you since pre-k. And, your friendship means more to me than you'll ever know,"_ Trish's eyes began to dilate, and they threatened to spill, once again, _"I'll definetly miss seeing you get fired from jobs daily, your sarcastic comments, your advice, and everything else you do. I know your career is blossoming, you'll be the best manager, I know you will. Thank you, Trish; for being you."_

_"Dez,"_ at his name mentioned, he focused on the small screen with all his life, _"I'm going to miss all the times you lightened a sad mood, by saying something like, 'Have you guys seen my turtle? He's really shy and never really pokes head out. I think he's been hibernating for the last two years.' She laughed a little, unaffected by the sadness, for a second. "I remember one day, last year, I had pudding all over me," she laughed soundly at the fond memory._

_"Okay, your turn, Dad,"_ she said, as Lester turned to look at his daughter on the screen, _"Thank you, Dad. For raising me well. I know that was hard, especially when Mom passed away," suddenly the green patches of grass seemed interesting to her. Lester looked at his daughter on the computer, he let out a little smile, as he finally let go. The water cascaded down his face, "But, you did it. I just want you to know, you were not the reason I decides to give up my life. None of you were. I just couldn't handle myself; I failed the only test you can never prepare for. Life. And, I'm sorry for any problems I ever caused any of you. I only have one wish: Be happy. Please, don't be bothered by me."_

_"Okay, one more thing; Austin. I want you to watch this part privately. Knowing you guys, I know you were probably huddling around the computer," she said, a smile in her voice_. He took the computer, and everyone understandingly left the room.

_"Er... Well, I know your wedding with Cassidy is probably coming up," she continued, "But, I just need to let this out: I love you."_ His eyes widened, his heart stopped beating, and his mouth hung to the floor. He knew he had his chance, - to tell her, tell her that he loved her - but he missed it._ "I know your eyes are probably popping out of their sockets, but it's true, I love you, Austin Moon. I know you don't feel the same way. You have expressed that clearly, but that's just my luck. And, I may not be there, but I'll always love you. Forever & Always. Even if you never do." She looked to the grass, and he saw the droplets from her eyes collect on the blades of grass._ His eyes watered again. 'You're so stupid!' he told himself.

_"But, anyways, when I was little, my mom used to sing me this song. And, it reminded me of how I feel about you, so here goes," she reached for something, he couldn't see the object. Until, she pulled it into view, and set it onto her lap. A guitar. The guitar he gave her for her birthday. She started to sing,_

_"She's sitting at the table, the hours get later_

_He was supposed to be here_

_She's sure he would have called_

_She waits a little longer, there's no one in the driveway_

_No one's said they've seen him,_

_Why, is something wrong?_

_She looks back to the window_

_Suddenly the phone rings_

_A voice says something's happened_

_That she should come right now_

_Her mind goes to December_

_She thinks of when he asked her_

_He bent down on his knees first_

_And he said_

_I want you forever, forever and always_

_Through the good and the bad and the ugly_

_We'll grow old together_

_Forever and always," She smiled thought the tears, _he did the same,

_"She pulls up to the entrance_

_She walks right to the front desk_

_They lead her down a million halls, a maze that's never ending_

_They talk about what happened but she can barely hear them_

_She tries to keep a straight face as she walks into the room_

_She sits by his bedside, holds his hand too tight_

_They talk about the kids they're gonna have and the good life_

_The house on the hillside, where they would stay_

_Stay there forever, forever and always_

_Through the good and the bad and the ugly_

_We'll grow old together, and always remember_

_Whether rich or for poor or for better_

_We'll still love each other, forever and always_

_Then she gets an idea and calls in the nurses_

_Brings up the chaplain and he says a couple verses_

_She borrows some rings from the couple next door_

_Everybody's laughing as the tears fall on the floor_

_She looks into his eyes, and she says_

_I want you forever, forever and always_

_Through the good and the bad and the ugly_

_We'll grow old together, and always remember_

_Whether happy or sad or whatever_

_We'll still love each other, forever and always_

_Forever and always, forever and always," she starts to sing softer,_

_"She finishes the vows but the beeps are getting too slow_

_His voice is almost too low_

_As he says, I love you forever, forever and always_

_Please just remember even if I'm not there_

_I'll always love you, forever and always."_

He breaks down right there. He finally understood how hurt she felt, that day. The day that will live in infamy. The day he broke their friendship. The day that broke anything they could've ever been. When she questioned him that day, "You don't get it, do you?" he didn't understand. Now he does. 'Oh but Austin, what good will that do?' He didn't know the answer.

_"Well, I already know you don't feel the same way but, I guess, but you don't have to. I'll always love you, 'Forever & Always."_ At that, the video ends. He falls to his knees and yells, at the top of his lungs, "I LOVE YOU, ALLY DAWSON! 'Forever & Always" He hears the chattering and footsteps, signaling everyone was coming back to the room. They all come and give him pats on the backs. Even Cassidy, she understood true love now. This was true love. What she - herself and Austin - had, was just a fling. She knew he was lying to himself, if he thought a marriage would last between them. What he and Ally had; it was one in a million. Only, there's the problem, "had." If only he wasn't in denial.

Through the chatters, and the looks, he could've swore, he heard a voice. A voice that sounds like —

"Ally?!" he looks around, trying to find the source of the sound, he sees a bright light, blinding him. He sees a figure coming out. The group gives him sympathetic looks.

"No, son. Ally's gone, you said it yourself," Mr. Dawson tried to convince him. But, he merely ignored the comment.

"Yes, Austin. It's me," he can finally see her, wearing a halo, and bright white gown, it ended in fading light. She looks as beautiful as ever. He can't believe his eyes.

_**Ally Dawson.**_

* * *

**A/N**:

I know, I know. It's sad. I didn't know I was capable of writing something like this... But, don't worry, the ending will be sweet and fluffy. Btw, if you didn't notice it in the summary; this story is a two-shot. I don't know when I'll update, but I'll try sometime within the next week. I'll try as soon as possible. See you next chapter! Bye!

**Question of the Day:**

If you were Austin (in the story), and you saw Ally (in angelic form), after making all those mistakes, what would you do?


	2. Things That Cause Mr D to Laugh

**A/N :**

Okay, first thing's first. I MADE PEOPLE CRY! And, I wrote almost 7k words! I'm so happy, yet sad right now. But, I took that as a "challenge accepted!" I was reading a lot of sad stories; they were sooo well written, I was trying to figure out how to do that. I figured out that writing in a third person POV makes a story more deep or depressing! You guys are just so AWESOME! Thank you for everything! Also, another reason I wrote something sad, was because I was sick and tired of fairy tales. I wanted to write something real. Something, that's probably happen hundreds of times. I'm just re-enacting it with characters; so in a way, I'm like the "Lifetime" movie channel, except in a story (with an exception of the angel thing)... Anyway, THANK YOU! *Grabs and gives bone-crushing hug.* I read all of the the reviews, they made my day! I mean 21 reviews on the first chapter! *tear, tear* And, a lot of you—for the QOTD - said you would ask for forgiveness. Austin just might do that. Will he?

**Disclaimer:**

**I DO NOT own Austin & Ally, Disney does. I do not own "Forever & Always," by Paradise or "Safe & Sound," by Taylor Swift. I also do not own Ross Lynch, or Laura Marano. But, I'm working on it... I need some rope! Does anyone have any?**

* * *

_"The way things have become since you left are painful. Only sorrow I have and I just wish that I could end my suffering forever." _

—Rohit Sapra

* * *

_present day._

"Is it really you?" he says to the glowing white angel, she nods. Everyone around him gives him odd look.

"Austin, she's not here. She's no longer with us," Mr. Dawson says pained, "I know it's hard, though, she may not be here physically, but she's always with us in our hearts." He spoke, not knowing his daughter was watching him the whole time. She smiled. Austin mimicked her smile, happy for the moment they shared. Then he realized it, no one could see her. Only himself. He needed to be alone with her.

"Umm, sir and everyone else, can I please be alone for a moment?" Once again, they all left the room, leaving Austin there to differ if he was hallucinating, or if, the girl of his dreams was right there. In front of him, "Ally, are you really there? Or are my eyes playing tricks on me?"

"What do you think?" she stepped closer to him. He could see her in a better angle now, the light was no longer blinding him from seeing her. Instead, the light brightened her features, shadowing all of her outlines. She was no longer deathly pale, she now looked brightened; her skin glowing, making his eyes sparkle. Her Halo shining; it was pure bright light, hovering above her head. The wings, he had not noticed—because of the light—were fluttering ever so gently. All in all; she looked breathtaking, at least to him, she did. The blinding light behind her had started to fade, making her look more godly in comparison.

"I think you look beautiful," he said breathlessly. He noticed her cheeks tinting a crimson color; due to all of the bright, white light, the deep red was able to be seen easily.

"I didn't know angels could blush," he said 'booping' her nose.

"Well they can!" she said glaring playfully, "Anyway, I don't have much time left." His face visibly fell at that, "I came to ask you something; did you watch the video?" she sent a questioning look.

"Yeah, we did."

"No, I mean... Do you know now? About..." she said, trailing off as her cheeks turned rosy once again.

"Oh yeah," he said surely. "By the way," he came close to her ear, whispering, as she gasped and shivered, "I love you too." Her eyes started to well up, he was oblivious to why, "Why are you crying?"

"Why?! Well, for one; _I'M AN ANGEL!_ I may never see you again, until..." she trailed off again, not wanting to finish the sentence, "But that's not going to happen anytime soon! You better promise me that!" He reluctantly nodded.

"But, how will I be with you?" His eyes glistening at the thought of never being able to see her again.

"You won't," she said in a sure tone, that said, 'You can't change my mind.' He looked at her, giving her a look that said, 'There is no way in hell, I'll listen to that.'

"What I said is final!"

"But, I love you," his eyes turned to a lighter shade, softening his expression.

"Austin, if you really love me, you'll live your life not thinking about me. You'll follow your dreams, you'll keep Trish and Dez company, you'll—" she paused, took a deep breath, and continued, "You'll get married to C-Cassidy." He gave her a 'what are you talking about?!' look. He thought for a second about how they were communicating through looks and expressions for half of their conversation, just like they used to. He smiled for a second.

"What're you smiling about?" she had a puzzled look on her face, but it changed as realization dawned on her, "Oh, right, Cassidy."

"Actually, no, I was thinking about how we were talking, without talking for almost half of our conversation," she smiled a little, "Just like we used to." She smiled even more, a little surprised he remembered how they did that.

"As I was saying, I won't be able to see you again, I just came to say goodbye," she looked to the floor, which looked brightened due to her standing there.

"But only to me?" he said, slightly dazed, "How come no on else can see you?"

"Because the only person that can see me," she whispered, blushing, "is my one true love." He smiled, then frowned when he was reminded why she was an angel in the first place. He should've told her when he had the chance.

"I do love you," he said, looking into her eyes, his voice just above whisper, "I wish I had told you earlier."

"Why didn't you?" She had a pained expression.

"I didn't because I was running away from my emotions," he looked at her with loving eyes, "I was scared, because what I feel for you—it's unexplainable. Cassidy was a replacement, to keep me from falling in too deep, I don't think I can marry her, I don't think she does either. I love you too much." He couldn't help but create a list in his head, naming all of the reasons Ally was so much better than Cassidy.

Cassidy had straight blonde hair, Ally had small brunette ringlets. He preferred curly brunettes. He affectionately put his hands in Ally's hair, during the hugs he loved so much. Cassidy had baby blue provocative eyes, while Ally has hazel brown eyes, that held so much innocence. He loved the way she has this glint in her eyes, whenever she was excited—especially when she comes up with a new song. Cassidy had enticing thin red lips which many guys found attractive; but Austin loved to kiss Ally's ever-so plump, pink lips. The list never ends. While he was thinking, he had failed to realize, that he had been staring at the angel the whole time.

She smiled, and a few tears fell from her eyes, as he leaned closer to her, joining his lips with her. Everything they felt; joy, worry, love, everything and nothing was put in that kiss. It was slow, passionate, and perfect. They slowly pulled apart.

"I love you," she whispered in his ear, as the light behind her was slowly brightening once again, pulling her back, "But, I have to go."

"When will I see you again," he looked at her with pleading eyes.

"I'll be in your dreams," and she left, being backed up into the light, which was now fading along with her.

"Bye, Ally!" he hadn't much time left, "I love you."

"I love you too, Austin, goodbye—" she barely finished, as the light—along with her—was gone. He smiled, a little, but it was gone, as he remembered he would never see her again.

_KNOCK, KNOCK_

"Hey, can I come in," it was Mr. Dawson's voice.

"Yeah, I'm just about done," he remembered something, "Is it okay if I take a nap on the couch?"

"Sure, son," he responded. Austin was truly like a son to him. They both shared one thing in common; Ally. He laid down on the lush green sofa, happy to be in dreamland.

"Ally," he murmurs in his sleep, "I missed you..."

**«|»**

_her funeral._

"We gather here today–" The preacher was giving his speech; the speech Austin he had heard hundreds of times—in movies. He had also been a funeral himself. Mrs. Dawson's. He had rather not be reminded of the experience. She was very close to him, perhaps, a second mother—but it was much worse for Ally. She cried all day and all night, for weeks. But, Austin was there to comfort her. He was always there to comfort her. Was. He hated the thought of seeing her cry, and being the one to cause it? It was too much for him. He was so deep in his thoughts, her hadn't realized it was his turn to say something about her. He walked up to the the stand, and gained everyone's attention immediately.

"Ally Dawson; what can I say about her? There isn't enough words in the dictionary to explain exactly how wonderful and amazing she was. She was my best friend and partner. I was hoping one day we'd both reach our dreams and make it in the music biz, but that didn't happen. What's worse is that, it's all my fault. I kept pushing her away, I didn't realize how bad I was hurting her." Everyone looked at him with sad and sympathetic faces, but he didn't want that. He didn't deserve sympathy. He passed over to his friends faces. Cassidy was there too.

"I–I broke her. She was in love with me!" People has started to tear up in the crowd, "I was in love with her too. But, I never got the chance to tell her," he said, shedding tears of his own. He left out the part about telling her, as she was and angel. He knew people would only call him crazy. "Ally was such a wonderful woman, and nobody ever gave her any credit. She got the best grades in her school, worked as an employee that everyone loved at Sonic Boom, she helped out anyone who ever came to her for advice. She always put everyone else first." He gazed over the crowd in chairs, everyone had a guilty countenance, or was hiding their face in their hands. He stepped down, and took his spot once again.

Her family and friends soon started going up to her; for their closure. Mr. Dawson was now taking his turn. He watched as her father gently leaned down and gave her a kiss on the forehead, and place a pendant beside her. Austin made a mental not to ask him about that later. He watched Trish as she murmured a few things, and placed a what seemed to be a tube of lipstick? "That color always looked good on you," he heard her murmur. That put a small smile on his face. Soon, Cassidy—surprisingly— following Dez had gone, and at last it was his turn.

He remembered when Mr. Dawson had gone up to him, while they were setting everything up.

* * *

_"I thought it would be better if you went last, you get to talk to her alone," he said, he had a knowing sadistic smile on his face. Austin nodded, he couldn't be more right._

* * *

He walked up to Ally, his heart breaking as he saw her deathly pale once again. But, he smiled, happy she was in a better place. She deserved to be treated like an angel, and she was finally getting recognition. He knew, he knew he was nothing more than toxic for her. It was best she was far from him. He decided he would try to stay alive as long as possible, so he would remain distant from her. Though the thought of being far from her, for so long, made him cry again. Another tear had rolled down his cheek, ending its journey on hers. He slowly swiped the tear away, by swiping his thumb on her cheek.

"Hey Ally, how are you holding up?"

_..._

He sighed. What was he expecting? An answer? "I'm sorry, I really am. And to think, if I had just told you my feelings before, we wouldn't be here now." He sighed again, he really was not good at these things. He brought his head closer to her, and gently pressed his lips against her cheek. "I love you. Please visit me again. I know you only came to say goodbye, but please Ally?" he yelled. He knew she often visited him in his dreams, but that wasn't enough. He needed to see her, without forgetting about the meeting the minute he woke up. He needed to feel her arms around his neck everytime they hugged. To see her smile, the corners of her lips turned upward. To hear her voice echoing in his ears. He needed to smell that warm vanilla scent everytime she was around.

But then, in midst of his thoughts, he remembered something important, "Oh, by the way, I found this," he said, walking to his chair, and pulling her beloved songbook from underneath the chair. He had found it laying around on the counter of Sonic Boom, earlier that day. Though, he never dared to even think, about opening it. He took the book and gently it placed it underneath her right hand.

"I figured if you went, you'd want your secrets to go with you," he said smiling, "I love you, and maybe next time, we'll be together. This isn't goodbye, I'll see you soon"

But, what he didn't know is that, she was watching silently from above, her eyes sparkling at the thought of how much he loved her. She wishes he had told her earlier. But, alas, they'll be together one day.

**«|»**

"Can you take this box?"

"Sure, Mr. Dawson." Austin was currently helping Lester with packing up everything in the store. Mr. Dawson had recently decided that without Ally, Sonic Boom was lifeless. And once the rumors about her had spread, the store was becoming more and more empty. What was the point of keeping an empty and lifeless store open?

"Mr. Dawson, are you sure you want to close the store?" Austin asked. He had also thought that keeping the store open but, he couldn't even begin to imagine how the store would be without her. Even the amount of customers coming and going had been decreasing, due to hearing about the deceased teenage girl.

Alas, the last box had been packed to leave the store, and be delivered to a customer's home. Austin had gone home soon after, to eat dinner with his family. As soon, as he had arrived, the small talk between his family had stopped. No one dared to make a sound, besides the constant "clink" from the spoons hitting the bowl holding their soup. A few minutes later, he had decided to exclude himself from the awkward family supper, excusing himself to go to bed. Once again, he had pleasant dreams, being able to communicate with his beloved. Though, he was not so happy to be interrupted by the morning sun greeting him, the events of his dream starting to fade away.

His life continued this way, taking joy in small moments, usually things that had reminded him of Ally. And, once again, surprisingly, Cassidy had broke the engagement off herself, though he was about to, anyway. He decided to take off a year from college, going the year later. He had been accepted to Juilliard; one of the best music schools in the country, and had often wondered what it would be like, to see Ally every morning, driving her from home to college, going to eat lunch with her every midday, kissing her between every class—all of his dreams crushed (figuratively of coarse, his dreams were still intact with his happiness, seeing her every night) because of only himself.

He had—after finishing college—signed a record deal with Jimmy Star, all of his biggest life goals completed, but missing one thing from his internal checklist; the biggest thing of all... Guess who?

**«|»**

_future._

One day, driving home to his giant mansion, after a tough day at work, he had, all of a sudden, Austin had to use the bathroom. Badly. And so forth, he was speeding 70mph on a 60mph beltway. Cars began to honk him, upset with him, after all, they all had their own events in life, and a speeding car was not going to help them. And, because he had been upset with the honking, he had sped 5 miles more, just to show them off. A childish thing to do indeed, but he hadn't cared.

He wasn't do afraid of dying, anyway. In fact, he had wanted to die, but he remembered what Ally had said; to go on with his life. He had, very well, gone far enough in his life. It's his time. And, he knows it. He remembers taking the morning off from work and staying with his family for a bit, before saying goodbye several times, hugging them like there was no tomorrow, and laughing twice as hard with them. He had also visited Mr. Dawson, lately he had been becoming weaker slowly, he had been getting sick. And, so Austin had tended him with small things, such as bringing some leftover food from his house, making sure he had been swallowing his pills, and such. But, inside, Austin knew the jolly old man would survive anything thrown at him.

Looking back on the events of the day, it's like he knew something was going to happen; something, something significant. He was grateful, that he had been that way throughout the day.

He started to speed his car up even more. As he started to start losing control, he swerved to the side, he didn't want innocent people to die, after all.

_CRASH_

**«|»**

After his parents had heard the news they had been devastated. The police had assumed it was accidental, and that he lost control of the car, but his parents knew better. The laughing, the hugging, everything had been pieced together in their heads. But, they knew that their son would end up happy in the end. And so, despite of the pain of their son having died in a car "accident," they smiled for a second.

It didn't take one second for Mr. Dawson to figure out why Austin had done what he'd done, after hearing about it from a close friend. He knew his daughter's best friend all too well. And, so he laughed, he laughed at the tv. Knowing that the two would finally be at piece.

_And, so they were, doing something unmentionable in the godly heavens..._

_What? Mind out of the gutter please... I meant, I can't tell you that they're watching everyone from above—darn it!_

**A/N:**

Does anybody remember what color the sofa was in the practice room; or if there even was a sofa in Sonic Boom?... Anyway, you guys are awesome! Can I please get 25–30 reviews for this chapter? Pretty please with cherry on top? *puts a bunch of whip cream, then a cherry at the top*

**Question(s) of the Day:**

(This one's a little more deep. And, yes, I did come up with these questions.) Life is a test. That's why each and everyone of us are here; to be tested. So, why do we become so attached to this thing we call earth? [This is not meant to be religious; just something to think about.]

_**Replies to Reviews:**_

R5GirlyPenguin: Yeah, that was also my favorite part; when Austin said "I love you." «3 And lol, '*Forever sobbing it*' ;'( Thank you for reviewing! :D

Awesomesauce325: My favorite part too! «3 I would also do the same; apologize. He has hurt her pretty badly. Your review means a lot! :)

queenc1: I'd exactly do the same thing! Considering that I developed the characters - Austin is a jerk! But, it's mostly because he's scared; he's scared of his feelings for her. And when Ally says those—slightly offending—things to him, it really hurts him. He convinces himself that Cassidy is perfect. If he'd known how rude she was being to Ally, he'd have dumped her in a heartbeat. Anyway, thanks for the review! XD

bookworm3: Oh my gosh! You have no idea how much this meant to me! When you make someone cry - that is a big milestone as a writer. Thank you! I've actually read your story, "Insane," it was so sweet! «3 He didn't plan very well... You're a very talented author. At that time, I didn't have an account... Anyway, I wish Austin wasn't so stupid and in denial. Trish and Dez should've been there for her. I really despise Cassidy - which is funny, because I created her character (not the name). I was thinking about cutting Austin & Ally's kiss, but I just had to put that there! Yeah, Ally's video was very...umm... what's the word? Bittersweet? :( «3 Yeah.

Isazu: Yeah totally! Austin was too overwhelmed to feel anything! But, I think I would say he was more shocked than freaked? I am sorry, for your sadness :(, but I hope I made it up in this chapter! :) Thanks for reviewing!

Forgotten Memories: Eeeeeep! I made another person cry! I'm like jumping for the stars! *Clears I throat...* Thank you so much! I literally squealed when I read this review! «3I wasn't originally planning to write something like this, it was supposed to be very different. A&A would've never kissed, Cassidy would've been much meaner, Austin would've probably ended up like Ally... Well, that would've been quite a disaster... About the reality check, yeah, I wanted to create something real (partially...). Life isn't all unicorns and rainbows. Life is a test. A test you can never prepare for. What I wrote, was something that probably happens all the time (exempting the supernatural stuff). But, one day everyone will end up happy; alive or not. :D(Unless, you end up in *cough* the dimension opposite to heaven, *cough* then I have no words of wisdom...)

XXxElement. .xXX: Austin tried to do that, it didn't work very well... Thank you for reviewing! :P

Guest: Right. True love «3 never dies. I'd do that to! Thanks for your time!

SpottedPelt of ThunderClan: Yeah, I'd definitely do that. Escpicially the crying part... Thanks for the review! :D

Frenchie12: No doubt. It's not everyday you see an angel, right? (I made a joke! Hehe. Not funny? Okay...) Thanks for reviewing! :)

Alyson: There have definitely been stories where I've cried that much! The fact that mine was able to do that, makes my heart jump with joy! Lol, I hope I didn't ruin your t-shirt... I'm glad it wasn't fine fabric or anything... I might've had to hide in a box... Thank you though, it means a lot! «3 - that's how I do hearts now, since the website doesn't take less-than signs. *Grumpy face*

katiemerillat195: Aww... Good! I hope I touched your «3 heart! Since you cried, I didn't ruin your shirt too, did I?

Roxanne: Okay... Sorry, I made you cry... But, that is a huge accomplishment for me as a writer! Making people - who never cry, reading a story - cry. So, thank you! :) «3

abby: Aww... thank you so much! :D But, crying is a good thing, it's a release of emotions.

madman: That's good—for me... Bad for your t-shirt... Lol Thanks for reviewing!

em: Yay! I made people cry! Btw, was this soon enough? Thank you!

alice13033: Thanks for the review! The reason I killed Ally off was because, that's what was going to happen in the first place. The story IS under angst and tragedy. And, Austin was very hurt, but um, it's happily ever after now! «3

HG Just Because: Yeah, me too. I can't even begin to imagine how scary that would be, if that really happened... Thanks for reviewing! :) «3

supersweetp: Aww! Thanks! Did I give what you wanted? ;) I think I'm pretty proud of how this story turned out. «3

Queen-of-Immortal-Darkness: I hope this chapter wasn't too sad... But, sad is what you get when I'm sleep deprived... Yep. Anyway, thanks for reviewing! «3

Gavroche: He would do that too, but Ally had wanted him not to. Oh Ally. Thanks for the review! :) «3


End file.
